warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redtail
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Redkit Redpaw Redtail Redtail |familyt =Mate: Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: Daughter: |familyl = Brindleface Adderfang Swiftbreeze Patchpelt Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt Sandstorm |mentor = Halftail |apps = Dustpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Bluefur |succeededby1=Lionheart |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Into the Wild |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour }} Redtail is a small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with a distinctive, bushy, red tail and feathered ears. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Redkit is first seen when Swiftbreeze gives birth to him and his sisters, Spottedkit and Willowkit. Their older siblings are Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. Redkit is seen with his littermates and mother just before the Clan meeting. He is later made an apprentice, with Sparrowpelt given as his mentor. He is seen one time being trained by Thistleclaw. When Bluefur takes her kits to RiverClan , Stonekit brags that Redpaw has already shown him how to do a hunting crouch. :Near the end of the book he is seen sitting with Bluestar as Redtail, now the deputy of ThunderClan. They watch the apprentices Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, and his daughter Sandpaw. :Although it isn't stated in the book, Brindleface gives birth to his daughter, Sandpaw. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Redtail is the ThunderClan deputy under Bluestar's leadership, and he mentors Dustpaw . During a fight with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, Redtail dies at the claws of Tigerclaw, an ambitious ThunderClan warrior who hopes to become the next deputy of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw lies about Redtail's death, telling the rest of ThunderClan that the RiverClan deputy Oakheart had killed Redtail, and that he had killed Oakheart to avenge his fallen Clanmate. However, Tigerclaw's apprentice, Ravenpaw , witnessed what actually had happened. Oakheart had been killed by an accidental rockfall while he and Redtail were fighting, and then Tigerclaw killed him. Fireheart later discovers the truth in his investigations of Redtail's death. Ravenpaw describes Redtail as very brave, and Bluestar refers to him as a noble cat. Dustpaw is devastated when he hears that his mentor has died. Bluestar then chooses Lionheart as the next deputy of ThunderClan. ''The Darkest Hour :Redtail appears as one of the cats who gives Firestar his nine lives. With his life he gives Firestar justice, and thanks Firestar for revealing the truth when no one else could, refering to Firestar exposing Tigerstar's role in his death. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Redtail briefly appears in one of the stories and is sick with greencough. He is overheard by Longtail speaking with Bluestar about hunting patrols. Battles of the Clans :In ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest," Dustpaw mentions that Redtail was stuck in camp with a bellyache after eating a rotten blackbird, and so he went out training with Tigerclaw instead. Tigerclaw asked if Redtail ever taught Dustpaw how to catch prey in trees, while he was teaching him how to swing from branches. His name is mentioned when Tigerclaw, Dustpaw, Darkstripe , and Longtail confuse the attacking ShadowClan patrol with multiple Lightning Strikes. Dustpaw then yells, "Over here, Redtail!" in order to make the ShadowClan patrol think that there are more cats fighting them. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his sister is Spottedleaf. *It was revealed that his mate was Brindleface.Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 *Male tortoiseshells are very rare, and it is even rarer that he fathered kits, as most males with this pelt type are sterile. Explained on Wikipedia Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Brindleface:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Verified StarClan member; Daughter: :Sandstorm: Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Nieces: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Great-Great Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit: :Dawnpelt: Granddaughters: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Great-Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters